Un Gran Plan, de Amor?
by Dark Devora
Summary: AntiCosmo, arto de pasar la vida enserrado en el antimundo, arma un plan, pero necesita un aliado en la tierra, el lio viene cuando se enamora de su ayudante historia personal
1. Intro Coincidencia, o destino?

Una fría tarde como todas en el anti mundo, en la sima de una colina, la más alta del anti mundo, se divisa una mansión, con un estilo lúgubre parecía desabitada, pero aun había vida en ella, al asomarse tras una ventana, se observa, a la persona k vive allí, un ser de azulada cabellera, y piel obscura, vestía con ropas muy elegantes, y zapatos finos en el anti mundo todos lo conocían, su nombre… anti cosmo, el mayor genio malvado de la historia, tomaba una taza de té, sentado en la silla favorita de su comedor, cuando de pronto alguien lo interrumpió..

Señor?...-dijo una voz con gran respeto- su esposa esta buscándole – haciendo una reverencia tras decir esto-

A?-respondió anti cosmo, con una voz de desagrado- hazla pasar – dijo-

Hola kerido-se apresuro una silueta entre las sombras-

Anti-wanda k haces aki?-respondió con molestia el anti-ser

Acaso te incomoda mi presencia, soy tu esposa-dijo con sarcasmo

Pero no por mucho tiempo-murmuro anti cosmo para si mismo- te dije k no me interrumpieras

O vamos estas demasiado tenso, relájate, últimamente has estado de tus genios amor

No, no estoy de mis genios es k me molesta tu presencia, ya te dije k no kiero mas contigo – dijo, con una voz molesta, y una mirada de ira

Genial por mi mejor- dijo anti wanda con su conocido orgullo y se fue de un anti poff

-Anti Cosmo solo hizo los ojos mas pekeños la molestia se notaba en su mirar, tenia la mirada fría sumisa en la ventana, k estaba del otro lado de la mesa, la luz apenas entraba a la habitación-

Ya no puedo mas, … no aguanto estar aquí todo el día, necesito algo mas que esto, pero k?.. Algo en mi instinto dice k, lo buske en, mundo mágico, si eso are , -se levanto de la mesa bruscamente-Anti Juanissimo! –Grito a su sirviente-

Dígame amo-respondió el fiel susodicho-

Tráeme mi gabardina voy a ir a mundo mágico –dijo con una voz de malicia, mientras se frotaba las manos-

Como diga amo, aki esta

-Anti Cosmo solo se puso su gabardina, se encapucho y con un anti poff desapareció-

---mientras tanto---

Genial estar en mundo mágico se describe con dos palabras, esto es el paraíso-dijo una chica pelirroja

Pero fueron 3- acentuó un hada de cabello castaño

Dos 3 las k sean, aun así es el paraíso- dijo la chica con sarcasmo

El paraíso? Pensé k iríamos a mundo mágico!- dijo una hadita de cabellos naranjas

Bueno vamos por un helado si?- pregunto la pequeña con una voz inocente

Claro- afirmaron sus acompañantes

-mientras caminaba detrás de sus padrinos la chica sintió una mirada, pero aunk volteo hacia todos lados no vio a nadie-

Te pasa algo chio?-dijo confuso su padrino

No nada estoy bien no te preocupes Ángelo - aseguro con una gran sonrisa

De k kieres chocolate?... es tu favorito P

Si dona de chocolate por favor

Chio… por k no estas comiendo,… segura de k estas bien, te noto algo extraña, en k piensas?


	2. Esto es lo k necesitaba

bueno aki esta el segundo capitulo, no pense actualizar tan tan pronto pero bueno, este es aun mas pekeño pero bueeeno aki lo dejo  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

No en nada... es solo k... bueno olvidalo - dijo mientras continuaba comiendo, pero aun habia algo k los observaba..-anti cosmo habia estado observando a la" humana " k estaba en mundo magico, sintio k ella tenia demaciada energia negativa para si misma, asi k kiso segirla-  
esto es muy raro, un humano, con tanta energia negativa, ja, creo k tiene casi el mismo nivel k yo o.o- murmuro anti cosmo-y con ella aki, kisa pueda salir del anti-mundo despues de todo  
Genial el paraizo es genial, jajaja,-dijo la chica mientras corria con los ojos cerrados-  
Chio, espera, no vallas tan rapido,podrias per...derte  
a donde esta?-dijo confusa dona, su madrina  
no lo se, estaba aki hace un instante... creo k se fue por la derecha vamos- dijo anyelo tomando a dana de la muñeca  
x.x, maldita puerta, por k te atravesaste en mi camino?... au mi cabeza-dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el suelo-estupida, estupida puerta!  
-depronto todo se obscurecio, el lugar se lleno de un humo azul metalico, y una sombra dejo verse entre la densidad del mismo-  
a? k es todo esto?...kien anda alli-dijo la chica con algo de miedo  
ja, .. tanta energia negativa y eres asi de temerosa?  
a?..de k hablas?..kien eres tu?  
me llamo.. Anti-Cosmo, para servirte- dijo con gran cortecia, quitandose el sombrero y haciendo una reverencia-  
k..k es todo esto...?...estoy muy confusa, k paso, au mi cabeza  
lo siento pero tube k giarte hasta aki, esto .. mi kerida humana, esto k ves aki es el anti-mundo, aki vivimos encerrados como en una maldita pricion todos los anti-seres  
ja, pues, son malos o no?..  
Eso es lo k dicen todos! ellos nos han hecho asi, nuestros corazones solo tienen furia, acaso son tan ingenuos?vola de incompetentes, nosotros no somos malos, somos solo contrarios-explico con gran furia Anti Cosmo  
quieres decir k esto es... algo injusto?  
Valla, hasta k alguien nos comprende, sabes, creo k tu serias de gran utilidad para liberarnos?  
A si?... pero..como.. soy una simple humana  
No te simplifiques demaciado, tu puedes estar en 2 de los 3 mundos, yo sol puedo estar en uno, pero si aceptaras ser anti-madrina, podrias estar en los 3 y ayudarias a liberarnos- propuso Anti Cosmo  
Puesss...  
-----------------------------------------  
Muy Bien! no es presumir pero creo k es genial este capitulo, k dira Chio ante esta tentadora propocision?  
Que rayos planea Anti-Cosmo?  
De Donde saque la idea de este fic?  
Por k ago Estas preguntas?  
Algunas de estas dudas se resolveran en el siguiente capitulo, los veo en la 3ª parte ciao!


End file.
